


Jaylen Goes Down

by ms_velvetica



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Consensual Hypnotism, Cunnilingus, Derogatory Language, F/F, Hypnosis, Hypnotic Triggers, Hypnotism, Limits Established Beforehand, Love Blood (Lovers Got the Power of a Good Fuck!), Masturbation, Memory Related, Percival is so good I love her, Reference to Non-Consensual Mind Control (Fuck the Nut), She's into it don't worry, Submission, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_velvetica/pseuds/ms_velvetica
Summary: She's been through hell multiple times and all her neurons won't stop firing. She just wants some peace and she has an odd idea of how to receive some.Or: Jaylen learns the joys of being hypnohorny from Kichiro.
Relationships: Jaylen Hotdogfingers/Kichiro Guerra, Jaylen Hotdogfingers/Percival Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Focus

**Author's Note:**

> This is an 18+ fic. If you aren't 18 years or older, don't fucking read it!
> 
> Chapters 1 and 2 are hypno, chapter 3 is explicit (and also hypno).

She wasn't sure how to go about this. It wasn’t that she thought she wouldn't help, but, well she didn't really know how to ask for help. She was working off of a feeling of a hunch of a thought, but it was enough to have taken her all the way to Kichiro’s door.

Fuck it, she was an agent of chaos by the whims of the immaterial plane. Time to go be cringe.  
  
She knocks politely four times and stands confidently as Kichiro opens the door.  
  
"Hello Kichiro, it's great to see you," Jaylen said.  
  
"Hey! What’s up, you?"  
  
She hesitated, barely sure of what she was looking for, absolutely not sure how to ask.  
  
"...Hm, I wanted to ask you about something. Something about the way you bat."  
  
"Sure? You been staring at me when I'm up, huh?"  
  
A lot. "Not, I have, yes, but. Ah, so I've noticed that you and most of the Lovers seem to... distract our opponents fairly regularly."  
  
"Hard not to with a team this good looking ;)"  
  
"Ahhah, yeah. I. So, the pitchers that you... distract. They always seem... content? Peaceful. And—"  
  
"And you want some for yourself? Aw, love, you never did get a chance to play with us before you joined, huh?"  
  
"That's not— no, I didn't, but—"  
  
"Shh, relax girl. There's nothing wrong with having a crush, especially after our little tutoring session."  
  
Barely two minutes in and she already felt like a blushing mess. God damn it, she was really going to have to work harder on not being so utterly weak to the attention of a woman.  
  
"It's not that, it's. I... I don't know. I just, I want... peace. And... this was a mistake, I apologize, I'll leave you alone."  
  
"Apology not accepted. Jay, you know I'm not gonna to judge you and if you think I can help in some way then I am all for it. But I need you to communicate first."  
  
She sighs and turns back to face Kichiro, if not really making eye contact.  
  
"Alright, I'll try to be clearer, but I don't fully know what I'm looking for here."  
  
"That's fine, hon. And if things do get too much for you, it's ok to back out. Sorry for jumping on you there."  
  
"...Thank you, and you're ok. Hmm... Well, can you please tell me what exactly is going on when the team does that?"  
  
"Yeah, it's our blood. We got Love Blood a couple years or weeks ago."  
  
"Wait, so, people react like that to your blood?"  
  
"Mostly! We still have to flaunt it a little, but that part doesn't matter as much to Charm someone. You know NaN? That kid's got the blood and he just looks at them all sweet and asks them to please let him walk. Too precious to say no to.  
  
"Now, for someone like _me_ , I usually blow 'em a kiss. It's kinda my thing."  
  
"Huh. I thought... well, I guess that explains a lot. So, you... compel the pitchers by blowing a kiss?"  
  
"You got it. Makes them _so_ suggestible, I get a free walk and they get a few moments of blissful obedience.."  
  
Jaylen shuddered a little at the language Kichiro was using now, not quite sure why.  
  
"And, the Charmed players, you aren't... controlling them? Just, suggesting, right?"  
  
"No strings attached! No lingering loyalty, no personality changes. Just a nice trance. You saw that big cutie Goodwin Morin, yeah? _SO_ eager, ohmygod."  
  
She thought for a moment before gathering herself enough to ask what Kichiro had obviously been anticipating.  
  
"...Can you please do that to me?"  
  
Kichiro smiled as she spoke, "Yep, but if you want more after this we're gonna establish some ground rules."  
  
"O-ok, that's fine, that's. Yeah. So, how do we do this?"  
  
"First off, come inside, you dork. Good, now stand riiiight over here. Alright, face me, and on the count of three. You ready?"  
  
It was happening so fast, but Jaylen let herself go with the flow before she lost her nerves.  
  
"Ready."  
  
"Alrighty. One. Two.  
  
Three."  
  
Kichiro blinked and when her eyes opened, the were glowing pink. Jaylen couldn't stop staring at her as she bent over, winking and blowing a kiss at her. She could practically feel her lips on her cheek and felt herself melting in comfort until she could only focus on her eyes. Staring at her, everything else dissolved until there was only the eyes. She felt herself calm before she felt herself drift before she felt herself sink before she didn't feel herself, only comfort, only peace, only seeing her eyes.  
  
Only her eyes and her voice.  
  
"Such a good girl, Jaylen. You're doing great."  
  
She shudders, grinning dopily.  
  
"Now then, could you do me a favor? Could you please give me your shoes?"  
  
Jaylen was suddenly aware of the shoes on her feet but was already on her way to untying them. Without thought, she gave them to Kichiro.  
  
"Wonderful. You did great, hon. How 'bout you come back up now?"  
  
She felt... more, again. She felt her body, her thoughts again... the floor.  
  
She snapped out of it at that. "You stole my shoes?"  
  
"You gave them to me, hon."  
  
"I... You..." It was hard to put the words together, she still felt a little fuzzy.  
  
Kichiro smirked. "Cute; still drifty, huh?"  
  
It took Jaylen a moment to respond, staring off before looking to Kichi again.  
  
"You said something about next time?"

Kichiro smiled as she spoke, "Yes, but we're going to need to set some ground rules before I do, because something tells me you're gonna want more than a quick zap."  
  
Jaylen blushed and looked away. "That's— Alright, what rules do we need?"  
  
"Couple of basics to help ensure safety and fun. On the field this is a gimmick, but we aren't on the field and the fact that you came to me for this makes this a lot more intimate by nature. We need to talk about consent and limits.  
This is essentially a kind of hypnosis, which means you're going to be more suggestible than normal and your judgement may be impaired. In other words, I need to know what you are ok with _before_ we start."  
  
She was fidgeting nervously now. "I... can you give me an example?"  
  
"Here's a basic one: are you ok with being touched?"  
  
Touch was nice, made her feel human. Or, alive at least. "I'm ok with it, but try to be gentle, I've been jumpy since I… came back."  
  
"Alright. So then, how about being restrained?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Jaylen, I told you, I'm not going to judge you, and you can always change your answer later."  
  
"...Restraints are fine, just, don't cover my eyes. The void—" she tried to suppress a shudder, but the instinctual fear she had now was hard to hide.  
  
"You don't need to go into detail unless you want to. I won't blindfold you, and we'll work in the light unless you say otherwise."  
  
"I... thanks. Mm, what else?"  
  
“Well, let’s just put it on the table: do you want to get kinky with this or are you just looking for a nice calm? Or both?”  
  


Whatever her face looked like, she was pretty sure she was past “blushy” and full on “boiled” red. “K _i_ nky? Uh? Like, well. That’s. I. Would need. To. That’s not. To say.

M-maybe?”

The _grin_ on Kichiro’s face at that. “Jay, you’re always free to say no, but it’s pretty obvious how turned on you are right now. Despite the name, Love Blood doesn’t usually lead to erections like you’ve got hiding there.”

What— oh god she absolutely showed through her pants, fuck she hadn’t realized how turned on she had become.

“Tell ya what, Jay, we’ll take it slow and if you want more (😉) then we’ll discuss it further. For now, how ‘bout you tell me what you absolutely don’t want around to feel safe? If you’re going under, it’d be my job to keep ya safe.”

Later, yes, time to think, sure. Uh. Question at hand. “T-That’s fine. I would prefer to avoid public spaces, no darkness, and please no fire anywhere. And... please don't involve my pitching arm.”

“You got it. If anything comes up as we go, you just say the word, kay? Oh, d’you mind if I talk to Percy about this? Since you two are getting so close now, figure’d she should be in the loop 😉.”

Percival. She… wouldn’t think poorly, would she?

“I know that look. You do _not_ need to worry about Percy judging you. Trust me.”

“Heh, alright, thanks. Yeah, go ahead, just, let me talk to her about it first?”

“No problem! You go on back to your girlfriend and we’ll set up a time for you to get all those pesky thoughts out of your head. And maybe put a few new ones in, if you’re up to it. 😉”

She couldn’t even pay attention to how much she had winked, she was too distracted by the prospects of being charmed again. Jaylen nodded and absentmindedly shuffled off to make arrangements and probably cuddle Percy.


	2. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks later, Jaylen and Kichiro have a nice session. Kichi may have made it a little harder for Jaylen to remember something, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memory play in this chapter, as a heads up.

"Aaaand back up!"  
  
Jaylen wavered for a moment, her head felt heavy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh hey, I've gotta question for you. What team are you on?"  
  
She hesitated for a moment. "Uh, well, I seem to be into girls for the most part."  
  
"Not what I meant, Sappho. What's your current blaseball team?"  
  
"Um, odd question, but the San Francisco—" ...? What?  
  
"The San Francisco, huh?"  
  
Jaylen shook her head for a moment, feeling a little silly for the name escaping her. "The San Francisco... You know what team we're on!"  
  
Kichiro chuckled. "Yeah, but it seems like you don't. C'mon, at least guess."  
  
It was right there on the tip of her tongue, but any time she thought she had it, it drifted a little further and it felt that much harder to think about it, or. To think. She only barely noticed her lips slowly lifting into a grin.  
  
"The San Francisco.... Uh, Friends? With Benefits. Gal Pals. Roommates? Fuck. Oh, Fuckers! Kichiro, we're Fuckers," she couldn't help but laugh as she said it and Kichiro couldn't resist either.  
  
"Well, how about an easier one. What was your first team?"  
  
"The... Um."  
  
  
Kichiro just smiled. "C'mon, Jay, you've gotta remember your home team, right? You got your big start there?"  
  
She could do this; she was the mayor there. "The Seattle..." fuck, it was so hard to think (so why bother?), "uh, Seattle, eheh, the, um. Where the, where cars sleep. Seattle Car Holes?"  
  
"Car Holes?!"  
  
It was too much; Jaylen was nearly in tears laughing. "I'm sorry! It sounded right!"  
  
"Ok ok, who else is there in the league?"  
  
"Ah, rivals with the Beans of Light, the Sneakies, there's the Sneakers too."  
  
"Sneakies!"  
  
"And, and the, fuck, the uh, Go Boats, uh, the Meatplates, the Hellcats, the Covered Soup—"  
  
"Covered Soup?!"  
  
"Yeah, like, with a crust?"  
  
Kichiro was starting to make a sound that could only be described as "laugh-honking" as she held her chest. "Oh god too much, ok I think that's all we need to name for now or I'm going to be added to your Kill List."  
  
"I'd rather not kill you with laughter, or at all really." Oof, her sides hurt from laughing so much.

“Alright babe, you can have your words back. **_Park it_.” **And like that, it came back to her, so simply.

“THE CAR HOLES ARE IN THE GARAGE AND THE LOVERS FUCK!”

“Noo-ho-hah-aha!!” Oh no, this kills the Kichiro. She hath been slain.

“Why must everything I touch die?”

“Because you’re a fucking nerd, turns out.” Oh good, she was only mostly dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Park it" is Jaylen's trigger to stop whatever effects previous triggers may have had on her. Jaylen chose it, but she does get a little squirmy now when Garages chants come up (she likes it).
> 
> All triggers only work for Kichiro and only when Jaylen feels safe. Consent and safety are the most important parts of BDSM and erotic hypnosis.


	3. Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several weeks later, Kichiro invites Percival over to catch her up on how things are going with Jaylen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets explicit. Again, fuck off if you're not 18 or older.
> 
> This chapter starts from Percival's perspective, flips back to Jaylen after the first break.

“Dear Kichiro, you wanted to show me something? I was— oh! Jaylen, my love, you’re here too!”

Percival strode forward to greet the two of them standing side by side. It had been several weeks since lovely Jaylen had first spoken of her new fascination and her dalliances with altered states of cognition with the aid of sweet Kichiro. Of course, she’d given her blessing straight away, ‘twas only natural should such a wonderful woman seek to calm her needs as such.

“H-hey honey, glad you could come!” Oh, dear Jaylen, so confident ‘til a woman be positioned to woo her. An endearing quality, to say the least.

“Percyyy, hey! Wanted to give ya a progress report on how our subby little hypnoslut’s doing!”

Jaylen scoffed quietly at that. “I’m a domme-leaning switch and you know it.”  
“ ** _Kneel._** _”_ She was on her knees before she could make a fuss.

 **“** Ok, that was _not_ fair.”

Dear sweeting, she was pouting. True that she may be inclined to several roles, but she was still so eager to follow and please. Even shy at times.

“If you _want_ fair, you know how to ask nicely. Now then, how about we show Percy a little demonstration we talked about?”

Jaylen gave a small, somewhat bashful smile to Percival. “Sure.”

Kichiro knelt down beside Jaylen and took her chin between her fingers and tilted her head up to her eyes. “Let’s get you worked up and ready first, ok Jay?”

“Y-yes, Kichiro.”

**_*Flash*_ **

Kichiro’s eyes had begun to glow brightly, shining pink against Jaylen’s face. She already looked utterly entranced, but the more she stared, the more she seemed to be at ease and, judging by the state of her trousers, aroused.

“So good, such a good girl. Focus hard now, Jay.”

She tried to give a small nod, unable and unwilling to look away as she fell further and further, deeper and deeper.

“Perfect. Now then, you’re not allowed to drop yet. Not until I say so, got it?”

The dear could barely speak already. “…ys…”

“Excellent. Now, keep looking.”

And she did. Jaylen stared into Kichiro’s eyes, absorbing the glow and looking comfortable at her feet. Percival stood by, enjoying seeing Jaylen so content. She noticed that her eyelids were starting to flicker.  
“Hey now Jay, I said not to drop yet. C’mon, keep those eyes open.”

It looked difficult for her, but she kept her eyes open. Only a minute later they began flickering, looking so heavy and ready to close. And Kichiro reminded her to stay awake. It went on for a bit.

And finally, when Jaylen could not seem to keep them open, Kichiro leaned forward and said, “Now, **Drop.** ”

And she did.

\--------------------------------------

She was calm. No thoughts, head empty. No fears, no anxiety, just. _Blank._ There was only comfort.

And Kichiro. Her hypnotist. She was so kind, guiding her. Caring for her, helping her care for her.

“Amazing! You’re much more adapt at Charming than I, Kichiro. Jaylen has certainly been able to quell her anxiety since you’ve both begun, and it appears that you’ve had quite the time together!”

She heard Percival’s voice. And then it stopped.

“Thanks! It’s been a blast for sure and not gonna lie, it’s been nice getting to know her better, build trust and all that. I’ve also been showing her some basic techniques to hypnotize without Charm, so you can expect that in the future if you’re up for it!”  
She heard Kichiro’s voice. And then it stopped. It was comfortable to be on her knees.

“So Percy, I told ya we’d have some fun today. Jay and I talked it over and she’s gonna show you a fun trick she’s learned. Hey, Jaylen.”  
She spoke to her. “Yes, Mistress?”

“Oh, Kichiro? Mistress is it?”  
“Hey, I wanted a title, be nice. Can always change it later if it’s too much.”

“'Tis fine, a jest. Please, proceed.”

“Awesome. Alright, Jaylen. You play the trumpet, right? How about you show Percy and me your **_brass solo_**?”

She felt herself move automatically towards Kichiro. At her feet, she gently tugged at her Mistress’ skirt, pulling it down by the hem. As she was taught, she gently gripped Kichiro’s panties with her teeth, and tugged them down as well. Let them go, returned her face to where it should be; in front of her Mistress’ awaiting clit.

“That’s it, show me what you can do with those lips.”

Jaylen leaned forward, her mouth dropping open as she felt herself reach out to slide her tongue along her Mistress’ lips.

“Hh-h-aa, that’s right. Don’t leave yourself out either, Jay, go ahead and **_practice your chords_**.”

As naturally and automatically as breathing, Jaylen reached back with her offhand and began to stroke herself through her jeans. Her dick was already fully erect from the induction, which gave her more room to work with.

Percival chuckled behind her. “She’s quite multi-talented, it seems!”

Jaylen could only focus on following her commands. Brushing her tongue up and down, swishing it to the side, until she could taste the nectar of her Mistress’ begin to flow. She savored the taste as she continued, a tang that complemented the needs she addressed. She lapped up more before she dragged her tongue up to her Mistress’ emerged clit. She teased at it gently, peaking her tongue under her hood and pressing deeper to massage the hidden shaft, swirling her tongue around slowly, in time with the quiet moaning she heard from her Mistress. She could hear Percival’s breathing intensify behind them as well.

“Hh, so good. Percy, how ‘bout you get ready and Jay can show you how much she’s learned and appreciates you?”

She didn’t hear an answer beyond a small grunt of affirmation. She was too busy, too focused on pulling at her own dick, squeezing the tip and the base and feeling the blood pulse through, and massaging her Mistress’ own nub. She felt herself slowly get more and more excited, a tension building in her cock that felt so good, so good she stroked harder, faster—“Ah ah ah, slow down there Jay. You can’t come until we do, got it?”

She slowed down to tease herself along. She would not come until they both had.

“Good girl, now looks like Percy’s ready, go take care of your dear knight.”

Jaylen turned and began to crawl towards her girlfriend. Through half-lidded eyes, she saw Percival standing with no clothes beneath her waist, her own pussy on display with those gorgeous scars, those wonderful hips, those strong thighs she loved so much. Percival seemed more than ready to start, and Jaylen began as naturally and automatically as she breathed. She ran her tongue along Percy’s own folds, enjoying the lovely essence she produced, content with pleasing her.

“Ah, my sweeting, you have practiced indeed! I welcome your aptitude—a-ah!”

She had pushed at her hood gently with her tongue before pulling it back. Jaylen folded her lips gently over the edges of her teeth to give her a softer, but more sturdy way to please her girlfriend. Gently taking Percival’s clit up in her mouth, she sucked softly at it, pulling it gently in and out, brushing her tongue along the top of it between her lips over and over and over. Her girlfriend _squirmed_ so beautifully as Jaylen pressed her folded lips gently, the softest thing that could be called a bite. She sucked and lapped at her clit, pressing her nose against her mound as she began to move on a rhythm, subconsciously matching the tempo as Percival began to thrust. She held herself firmly in place as Percival began to make small gasps, as Percival reached down and grasped at her hair, as Percival moved faster. Jaylen sucked, she tugged, she pushed, she massaged, she pleasured her girlfriend as best she could, lost in the dim daze of trance, pleasure, and gratitude. And Percival screamed as she came, bucking into Jaylen’s eager mouth, riding her through the whole orgasm and Jaylen kept pressing, hoping to prolong her girlfriend’s pleasure. And she did, long enough that Percy had to tap her gently to slow down.

“Ghha… Hh.. Jaylen honey, you’re good, best you finish up with Kichiro for now, yes?”

And so Jaylen went right back to work on her Mistress.

\--------------------------------------

Jaylen was traded back and forth quite a few times for more than a few orgasms for the night. Her muscles were sore, her tongue ached, her legs wobbled unsteadily, and she wanted to continue. It was after one final screaming orgasm from Percy that Kichiro bent down and said, “Good girl. You can come now. Go ahead and **_crescendo_**.

She had been on edge since the start, it took only a few needy grips and desperate strokes before Jaylen doubled over as she was overcome by her own orgasm, practically drooling as she released into her jeans. It was mind-blowing, at least for whatever mind she still possessed.  
“Perfect. Take a moment to breathe, Jay. And then **_Park it_**.”

And she came back. Groggily, slowly, fractionated to fuck and back, she started the long process of returning to her faculties.

Between panting, labored breathes, Jaylen said, “Thank you Mistress, thank you Love.”

The trio had settled into some beanbag chairs to recover, save for Jaylen who was too spent to move, collapsed on the floor, her face still drenched in her partners’ cum, her jeans damp with her own.

“Well, I certainly appreciate the service, my love, and a wonderful time indeed, Kichiro.” Percy had sat forward enough to grasp at Jaylen’s flannel, gently tugging her girlfriend up until she could rest with her, snuggled against her chest.

“You simply _must_ teach me how to do that as well. I think we could have a lot more fun playing with Jaylen together.”

Jaylen could barely comprehend her words, but her heart still fluttered and began to pound at the thought of more.

“Of course, Perce. I’ll write up a guide on all of the buttons I’ve installed so far.”

Jaylen moaned quietly, “Can we at least wait a day before you two go filling my head with new ideas?”  
Percy smiled so kindly. “Of course, my dear, rest well.

“And then we can begin to truly mold you into your best self, together.”

And Jaylen moaned again, quietly, eagerly, and happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percival is Jaylen's girlfriend.  
> Kichiro is Jaylen's hypnomistress.
> 
> Brass solo: Jaylen uses her mouth to get her Mistress (and whoever she's told to) off.  
> Practice your chords: Jaylen strokes herself off.
> 
> Also I did write Percy as having bottom surgery in this fic, in case it wasn't clear.
> 
> Hypnosis is so fun :pleading:.
> 
> Jaylen is specifically using her offhand to masturbate because Kichiro designed her triggers to avoid ever involving her pitching arm. Jaylen is terrified of anything controlling that arm again and she's relieved that Kichiro treats her limits with such respect.


End file.
